These fastening devices are used, for example, with electrical connections of cables for solar cells. The plug connectors required to connect the solar cell modules are subjected over a long period of time to atmospheric conditions, and so both to large temperature changes and to humidity. Nevertheless, they must constantly convey the electric currents largely without loss.
With a known device for photovoltaic installations a sealing and clamping means is formed which has a hard ring pressing against a cable insulation in order to relieve stress, onto which a more elastic sealing element is moulded.
From DE-OS 21 33 814 a liquid-tight, tension-free connector is known with which a conductor clamping device has segments which are connected to one another by undulating bars so as to enable the segments to tighten around the conductor while the connector is assembled, and to move away from the conductor when the connector is taken apart.
Not only is it expensive to produce these clamping devices, but it is also necessary to adapt the stress relief and sealing means separately to every cable diameter. This additionally increases production costs due to the necessity for a more complex supply inventory.